justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Just Dance 2019/@comment-43776874-20191009191541
Here are my problems with this game. First off, the tracklist. The tracklist is horrible! There are only four pre-2000 songs not counting kids mode or exclusives, And one of them is a video game song. That means that only THREE older songs are in the game. Instead, there were 14 songs from that year (Again, not counting KM and exclusives) and 9 from 2017. This game looks like a weird conglomeration of songs that they didn't put in previous games because there wasn't space since they decided to do that stupid 40 songs limit thing. And with foreign songs? They only put 5 (Not counting exclusives), which already is not a good amount and is too small. Add to this the fact that one of these is in the most hated genre in its country (Milosc W Zakopanem). Some songs weren't danceable and where put in the game just because they were popular in the year when they came out like I Feel It Coming. Plus most of the covers sounded just plain bad. Second, the coaches. Some coaches look pretty cool! Like New World, OMG, Adeyyo, or Bum Bum Tam Tam, among others! But half of them were just bland... Count the female coaches with sunglasses. They are 23. 23 female coaches with sunglasses. Ok, I can reason with songs like Nice For What, Mama Mia, or Finesse, where the coach needed them, but look at Mi Mi Mi's classic. She is a MUMMY. Why is she wearing sunglasses?! The same goes for Mad Love, both classic and alt, who didn't need them since they don't fit with the rest of their designs. Then there are the females with long hair, the ones with both... Only very few stick out. And the male coaches? They differentiated them more, and it worked with songs like Narco, Mad Love, or I'm Still Standing, and with others... It didn't work as well, like with Milosc W Zakopanem, Mi Mi Mi (P1) or Familiar (which looks f***boyish as heck). Oh, and the reindeer should have been left in JD2018. Third, the game design. The 8th gen menu was ok, I guess, But the 7th gen one was HORRIBLE! It looks like if someone made it while he was tired and ended it in the middle of making a bigger thing, then called it a day. I'm sick and tired of the 7th gen menu not receiving any major changes since JDfriggin2014. Fourth, I felt like the game was trying to appeal too much to kids. There were a lot of childish routines and the infamous Kids Mode shouldn't have come back. Fifth, the backgrounds. I hated how many of the backgrounds weren't actual places and instead weird things... Like, look at New Rules or at Ca Plane Pour Moi. They aren't dancing into actual paces, just over the same old lines background. Where are Familiar, ALPNKN, and Sangria Wine dancing? And I want to save the best for last so... The choreos. Oh my gosh, I fricking HATE the choreos. They are not energetic and are very bland. They repeat the same moves OVER AND OVER. They are boring to perform and sometimes are even off-timed! That said, I think that a little over 10 routines are pretty good, but the rest are trash.